Sin Archbishops
The Sin Archbishops, also sometimes called "Ara Astaroth's Fingers" are an evil society of renegade mortals and demons turned in Ara's Servants via-Black Arts who are the followers of Ara Astaroth and the collective secondary antagonists to LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side, right after the Revelation of Qliphoth and Triggers Hell. They are often cloaked and wear dark, oddly-shaped masks with demon-like eye slits to cover their faces but most of them don't wear that only their army, the Cultists of Qliphoth, are seen wearing that. They also tend to wear tall, pointed hats approximately half the length of the wearer's height. The Sin Archbishops are leaders of the Leohart's Cult as a whole and took post in different sections of the organization. Overview The group primarily consisted of radical pure-blood supremacists who practiced the Dark Arts with reckless abandon, without regard to or fear of law. Most of them were former humans turned into demons with the exception of a few member who were Black Demons from the beginning. Ara used this select group of terrorists religious and demons during the Rise of Qliphoth era, employing them as her elite force. The Archbishops are often spies; they keep their loyalty to Ara Astaroth secret as many are involved with Triggers Hell. Sin Archbishops had a symbol on their arm, called the Black Mark, a skull with a hydra crawling out of the mouth. When Ara touched one of them, each of the Sin Archbishops felt it, signalling for them to apparate to their leader's side. Leohart's Cult is made up of followers at the bottom and a group of members at the top known that are Sin Archbishops. The Sin Archbishops each "represent" one of the seven sins other than envy that Ara's suppose to represent and were said to represent each one of them. They are selected based on whether they are compatible with Witch Genes, and currently only the representative for pride is vacant. Also, each member owns a book known as the Sin's Gospel, which shows the members a route to a future they desire through vague details. These books can only be read by the holder and appear to be incomprehensible to others. Authority of Sin Authority are various abilities the Witches of Sin and Sin Archbishops use. Authorities can be manifested within people after they have taken in Ara Genes. Currently only the Authority of Pride hasn't been revealed as the seat is vacant. As Heis is mentioned to be able to control the Black Demon because it obeyed Ara's Genes, it can be assumed that Ara Genes and Authorities used by the Sin Archbishops originally belonged to Ara Astaroth. It was never explained why Ara gave some of her abilities to her Sin Archbishops. Types Sloth The Authority of Sloth was formerly used by Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti and currently used by Vira. *'Sloth' **The user can let out a black wave toward their surroundings, corrupting the minds of those who have no knowledge of Spirit Magic. Those affected experience hallucinations, auditory hallucinations, and severe pain, then expose the whites of their eyes, foam at the mouth, and are nearly driven mad. *'Unseen Hand' **The user can cause physical interference by creating an invisible force field in the shape of a hand. The effect area, power, and number of hands is based on the user, and according to Celica Arfonia, Ara Astaroth was able to manifest 2000 hands at once. Gluttony The Authority of Gluttony is currently used by Gluttony, Mileena, and Thetis. *'Gluttony' **The user can eat the name and memories of their opponent. To eat a name, the user touches them with their left hand, then licks the palm of the same hand. Things such as experience, talent, and the likes and dislikes of human relationships serve as food for the user, allowing them to take advantage of any abilities or memories their opponents had. However, if the user eats a fake name, they are plagued with severe nausea. ***Those that have had their names eaten have their existences erased from the world, destroying any human relationships along with preventing the use of magic and negating any contracts with Spirits. ***Those that have their memories eaten become amnesic and any characteristics they may have had are reset, effectively making them into a different person. ***Those that have both their name and memories eaten simply become a shell, and although they live, they no longer eat, excrete waste, or age, putting them in suspended animation. *'Eclipse' **Eclipse is considered to be the trump card of gluttony and is implied to have two types; Solar Eclipse and Lunar Eclipse. The power of both haven't been explained but upon using Lunar Eclipse, the madness and resentment around Ley deepened, which Otto described as becoming sinister on a different level, and his speed increased enough to make others feel as though he had moved in an instant. Louis, while in Ley's form, claimed he couldn't use it properly in his current body but added that he could still completely destroy his opponents. Greed The Authority of Greed was formerly used by Kureto Hīragi and currently used by Blaster Dark. *'Stillness of an Object's Time' **The user can stop the time of themselves or anything they're wearing, touched, or even their breath. This stops any interference from outside and only allows the user's interference outwards. This negates any attack against the user, and if the user waves their hand, anything in its trajectory is cut no matter the toughness. Atmosphere released from the stillness can cause shockwaves, gravel thrown around can become inevitable shots, and it can enable the user to travel at extremely high speeds. Normally, multiple uses of this ability can be deadly as the user's own heart also stops, however it can be circumvented when combined with another of the Authority of Greed's abilities. *'Lion's Heart' or Small King **The user merges their heart with one of the people of his kingdom, or in other words any woman that the user has confirmed to be their wife. With this, the user can use the effects of Stillness of an Object's Time as long as they wish to. As it is only a pseudo heart, even if the merge is destroyed the only aftereffect is that the user bears the burden again. Any conditions or effect area haven't been shown. Wrath The Authority of Wrath is currently used by Shen and Rá (the Two Spirits). *'Wrath' **The user can share or transmit their emotions and senses to others. After polarizing emotions such as anger or sorrow, the user can transmit it to any people in their vicinity, either taking control of them or resonating a certain emotion between a certain amount of people to raise it to the point of madness. Also, since the user can share senses such as distress or pain, if anyone dies within the effect area the user can force others within the same area to die the same way. *'Chain Control' or Fire Control **The user can control the chains wrapped around their body or transform the chains into fire and control them. Lust The Authority of Lust is currently used by Lust. *'Variation and Change' **The user can transform themselves or others into various things. This ability can also be used to heal by transforming damaged parts into uninjured parts, and any spare parts generated through healing dissolve on their own. Vainglory The Authority of Vainglory is currently used by Vira. *The user can rewrite phenomenon in their favor as many times as they want. Using this, they can negate their death, bury people into the ground instantly, teleport people without leaving any trace of their actions behind, and change people's memories. Although the user can't control the Black Demons with their power, they are able to direct it to wherever they want. Tristitia The Authority of Tristitia ''' is currently used by Black Manta. *The user can create an invisible gravity field like ability that is able to crush both living things and magic alike. Sin Archbishops Lust *Melisandre (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)' *Clarice Di Lanza (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' *''Lust (alive)'' '' Melisandre.png Clarice.Di.Lanza.full.1123257.jpg Lust0.jpg '' Gluttony *''Gluttony (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' *''Mileena (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' *''Thetis (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' Gluttony.jpg mortal_kombat_x-3175097.jpg Thetsis.jpg Greed *''Kureto Hīragi (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' *''Konstantin (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' *''Blaster Dark (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' Sloth *''Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' *''Shikiari (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' '' Betelgeuse_Openingo.png Shiki.(TNC).600.328873.jpg '' Wrath *''Roland Cox (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' *''Malcolm Graves (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' *''Two Spirits (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' '' Roland_Cox_(Jumper).jpg Malcolm Graves.jpg b55385f54f4eaffc33a603eff44a789a.jpg '' Envy *''Eclipso (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' *''Satella (deceased)'' *''Akira (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' '' 3002698-eclipso.jpg 6799c55d50fe35cc11169dca8c8c9b76_480.jpg akira.jpg '' Pride *''The Black King (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' *''Scabrous Scrotus (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' *''En (deceased; pre-Astaroth Empire)'' '' chainchronicle_theblackkinga.png Scrotus shotgun.png En.png '' Notable Cultists Gates Gates_Exag3.png Gates could be best described as the madman type of guy in a psychotic organization, he was known for being too scandalous and bloodthirsty that even Gauron recognized he was "A very scary man". Gates is a notable cultist of Sloth Section of Sin and acts as the right-hand and most powerful enforcer of Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti. Lira Zero M2uVtNs.jpg Lira Zero was disrespectful and cruel cultists who acted rude towards everyone around her and found enjoyment in mocking, beating and killing people who couldn't fight back at her and tended to display a flare for the drama for long, despite being a considerable cultist and an expert in terms of practical shooting, Lizar never fought equivalently and always had her squad near her. A lunatic that had no regards about the life of others beneath her but was loyal to her superior, Eclipso. Lira is the strongest cultist of Envy Section of Sin and despite her rude and sadistic behavior, is extremely cunning and manipulative, being considered the smartest cultist of Leohart's Cult. Gauron Gauron.jpg Gauron is a violent psychopath completely devoid of compassion who is a cruel and cold cultist of Gluttony Section of Sin. He cares about nothing and no one, except possibly Thetis, though that is more of a psychotic obsession. Gauron is a man who doesn't like being told what to do by anyone. He works as a freelance mercenary and is uninterested in the goals and ideologies of the groups or individuals who employ him, though he doesn't seem to care much about profit either which shows that Gauron a cultist against his will and is only a cultist in Ara's army because of Thetis herself. Kasper MacLain 67890-=6.png Kasper is a cultist of Greed Section of Sin who once served Kureto Hiragi and is an utterly remorseless, unpredictable, ruthless, manipulative, and psychopathic old man with a deep enjoyment of wanton and needless acts of violence and chaos, committed by him and the Leohart's Cult in general. Unlike anything that Greed Section of Sin had ever seen before, Kasper is an abnormal criminal and pedophile in regards that he cares nothing about organized crime or profiteering but how he only relishes in the mindless agony of everything around him. Hisako Matsumoto ReZero_23_17.jpg Hisako was once a normal woman who once awoke by her wet dreams of murdering infants. When that happened, her faith in a new God was awoken and she searched connection to Ara Astaroth. She began to deeply hate her parents for her misplaced faith in an unknown God, believing her God to be superior because he is no God at all, simply a voice that she can hear and desperately seeks to consummate her union with. Thus, Hisako joined Leohart's Cult has made it her life mission to insist in the birth of the Anti-Christ in Pride Section of Sin, serving the Black King as his most reliable cultist. Hisako sees nothing wrong with her actions, viewing it as the "sharing of her love" and finds Ara Astaroth "every moment of ecstasy". Cultists Types Cultist of Qliphoth リゼロ 魔女教.jpg The Cultists of Qliphoth were the monastic order of the Revelation of Qliphoth. They conducted their worship within the walls of West Russia's bases. In keeping with their monasticism, they dressed in robes bearing the Plaga symbol insignia. The Cultists of Qliphoth were the main troops of Revelation of Qliphoth in Prime Earth and were seen in almost every appearance of Ara's army in the story. The cultists were once humans who worshiped Satan but later joined Ara's side after witnessing a real devil in Earth and were trained to become nihilist and terrorists who would commit genocide, murder and torture without showing signals of emotions, wiping out the trace of their humanity and turning them in emotionless creatures. Cultist of Sin 678ec0b9ef23d4a2c8618c63c0f9419b--fantasy-men-dark-fantasy.jpg Cultists of Sin are the elite force of Revelation of Qliphoth and are a special elite military unit within Leohart's Cult that answer to Vira, the Vice-Leader of Leohart's Cult. The Sin Archbishops are described by Revelation of Qliphoth soldiers as War Demons because of their bloodlust and strange yet powerful abilities. They were formed during the era of Ottoman Empire's ascension hundreds of years ago. The Cultists of Sin are known for being cruel and psychotic, unlike the Cultists of Qliphoth that are emotionless and don't display emotions, they're extremely active and energetic to the point of insanity like all other cultists. Most importantly, the Cultists of Sin are an elite force, and are only called in wars or battles where the common troops of Revelation of Qliphoth fail. Category:CIS Productions Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Public Enemies Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Cults Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warmongers Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Demon Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Former Humans Category:Non Humans Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Team villains Category:Team Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Second in Command Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Scary Characters Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:The Dreaded Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings